The present invention is directed generally to equipment cabinets, and more particularly to an equipment cabinet having upper and lower portions for containing electronic apparatus.
Various types of scientific or electronic apparatus, such as laser-nephelometers, may have a large main lower cabinet housing various components, and an upper compartment mounted on the lower cabinet for containing other components of the apparatus; such as indicators and operator-accessible controls. A control panel may be provided on the front of the upper compartment which includes a plurality of apertures or openings therein to accomodate a plurality of spindles or control shafts on which control knobs may be mounted, as well as various push buttons, signal lights, meters and other indicating elements necessary for operation of the apparatus.
It becomes necessary from time to time to gain access to the interior of the upper compartment and lower cabinet of such apparatus to inspect, adjust, clean, or replace components of the apparatus. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for convenient and easy access to the upper compartment and lower cabinet of such apparatus to minimize the amount of time required for servicing or otherwise performing inspections or other operations wherein access to the interiors of the upper compartments and/or lower cabinets is required.
The present invention provides a novel and convenient arrangement for providing such convenient access to the interiors of the compartment and/or cabinet.